Coming to Grips
It had been a month since she had met the cocky, greedy man with a big heart. She continued to wonder how he could exist with such an apparent contradiction, but she supposed that was something he resolved on his own time. The trail they found turned out to be yet another dead-end, no doubt set by her inglorious bastard of a for her own entertainment. Shortly after though, they found another scent trail, so once again, Renesmee was on the hunt. However, a gut feeling told her this trail would be different; the great moment of truth where mother and daughter would meet to finally end things. The assassin continued to marvel at the full feeling of her stomach as she and Aethon flew through the Pergrande skies, headed east. "So that's what happens when you actually feed properly...." It was a sentiment she had forgotten in the two years prior to the disaster a month ago. More importantly, Aethon was surprisingly quiet, the being typically animated on their flights between destinations. "What are you thinking about Aethon?" For a few moments, the bird didn't respond, still weighed down by their own thoughts. "I don't know..it's just, this could be it...Do you feel ready to face her again?" the familiar asked, worry creeping into its tone. While it wasn't there for the first battle (having not existed yet), it couldn't help but feel trepidation after watching Rene toss and turn night after night, tormented by nightmares it knew involved Esme. "Yes. There will be only one of us leaving the battlefield, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it's me. No more games, no more illusions, and no more handicapping myself; she dies today," Rene responded, her voice cold, focused. "I hope so." Aethon flew lower, picking up speed as they felt the scent pull ever closer. More than a scent, there was magic mixed in: her magic. As sly and a cunning as its master, full of devious intent. It immediately set Rene and Aethon on edge. Then they saw a flash of red below; something moving quickly. Aethon went into a dive, giving chase as it put on every ounce of speed it could muster. "Her." A Red Flare They landed on the ground with a boom, not caring to hide their pursuit. When the dust cleared, they found her standing several meters away, a genuine smile on her face. "Esme." Disembarking, the assassin stared at her mother; still beautiful, with gorgeous, flowing scarlet locks. Enchanting rose eyes that mirrored her own; Rene didn't want to think about how many people had drowned in their depths. Aethon scrutinized Esme's appearance with the same intensity; from all the horror stories it had listened to, the familiar had expected some demonic hag...not a breathtaking woman of red. "So that's what she looks like...." Thon muttered to itself, somewhat spellbound. It seemed this was a matter of beauty that only went skin deep. Esme's expression shifted to amusement in the passing silence, noticing the gawking bird and studious intensity of her daughter. "My my...what a lovely lady you've become, my daughter," Esme said finally, placing particular emphasis on the last two words. Rene stiffened when she felt a hand tracing her form, lashing out as a voice whispered in her ear. "Surely you have someone warming your bed..." Esme giggled as Rene's hands hit empty air. Rene turned, Esme now a few meters behind her. "And I must say...you look rather healthy; vibrant even, could you be..feeding maybe?" The assassin's answering snarl was all the woman needed as confirmation, her lip curling into a devious smile. "Well, well...riveting isn't? Their sweet pleas as they're drained away, how they curl towards you in ecstasy as the last drop is t-" A blade whizzed through her form, causing it to ripple like a pool. "SHUT UP." Esme clucked her tongue. "Stop resisting what you are my dear. I'm sure you've felt the difference; power flowing through your body with reckless abandon. Why," again Rene felt the whisper in ear, "you almost threw a scare into me...almost." Rene felt something rake across her back. She bellowed, her blade singing as it was swung in a 180 behind her. More air; the assassin began to shake, starting to see red. Her blade continued to sing. "Already succumbing to rage? All I said was the truth..and they say it sets you free; it just hurts doesn't it?" Esme's voice became disembodied, yet its bemused tone remained clear as day. Esme stopped, closing her eyes as she focused, ignoring the scent of blood drifting across her nose. "And who is this feathered friend of yours?" Her blood ran cold. How could she forget about Aethon? As she remembered her, she realized the bloodied scent carrying across her nose was familiar; too fami-. She paused, terror dominating her features. "AETHON?!! Where are y-" she turned upon hearing a caw, finding her familiar intact. The assassin couldn't describe the feeling of relief that overtook as she ran towards the being. Before screaming. Layer by layer peeled away in front of her as the bird was mangled, the familiar crying out repeatedly. It started gurgling, the scent of blood stronger now, fresher as it began to fall apart. Her screams grew louder, the assassin shivering. "STOP IT. STOPPP IT!!!" she roared, blades flashing as she began beating at whatever foes were doing this. Yet there was nothing. Why was there nothing there?? "Well, why would I do that? It's fun watching you squirm," a voice whispered in her ear. The woman's blades clattered to the ground. "Besides, your little beast is over there," it continued, revealing another Aethon. A whole one like last time...yet this one reflected the relief and fear she felt. Without hesitation, she ran towards the being, enveloping it in a hug. The voice sneered, "so easily satisfied...still a child I see. It's a wonder that you've survived this long," Rene felt something warm trickle down her waist. What was that poking feeling? The warm sensation increased, increasingly large and sticky...then it burned. She coughed, red splattering on her and Aethon. "I'm sorry Aethon I d-" she looked harder, the bird's expression darkening into something diabolical. "A-Aethon?" she coughed again, more blood pouring out of her mouth. It was thicker this time. She then felt something twist just above her waist, shredding as it was forced deeper. "Aethon..what are you doing??!!" she tried pushing backwards only to find herself held fast. When did her familiar become so strong? Rene hesitated, lifted up as she saw what the sticky sensation was: her blood. "What am I doing? Ridding the world of devil spawn; sorry, but creating something doesn't mean they're an ally. Evil only begets more evil." The woman slid forward, thudding against the hilt as her arms sagged. Each word a buried knife far more painful than the last. Her eyes dulled as more blood dribbled down her lips. "So much magic yet so weak...how aren't you dead yet?" the bird shifted, replaced by Esme. The woman grinned in victory; she supposed this experiment had gone on long enough. She could see her daughter's mouth moving, though no words coming out. A small smile was visible as well; confusing the redhead as a giggle escaped Renesmee. "What do you find so amusin-" Esme felt a jolt, as if something shattered; another Aethon appeared, this time passed out, blood caking its wings. The blades themselves changed as well, their vivid red hue viewed in a flourish as the blades on the ground behind Rene faded away. The assassin's blades in her mother's hands..how far they'd fallen "Because the question you asked is so stupid....I can't die if you aren't dead," Rene coughed, giggling once more before Esme flicked her sagging form. Packed with a few drops of vampire strength, Rene sailed backwards, landing on the unconscious bird with a sickening crunch. "Shame you won't live to see it through," Esme commented, her expression cheeky once more before finding her face meeting the grass. The ground cratered as the swords slid from her hands. "Shame you're not paying attention," a voice crooned from above, picking up Esme by the head before bulldozing her with a punch to the back. The figure then vaulted over Esme's fallen form, picking up the two swords. "Looks like you don't recognize me at all, Esme," Rene commented, solidifying. The skewered woman disappeared in a poof of smoke behind her. A shiver of rage went through her at Aethon's appearance, but she quickly squashed it; was it even the real one? She received her answer as the fallen Esme laughed, her form flattening before disappearing. "Congratulations, you just made it through the first level...and they say people can't grow..," her voice turned sing-song as it filled the space, "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!!" The assassin clicked her tongue, her fury returning; but this time...she began to think of a way to channel it. Her magic aura flared the ground fissuring beneath her feet as the spread wider, thinner, winds picking up. "Well well, you have grown, your magic power almost makes jealous," Esme noted before feeling the world warp around her a bit. Her smile faded. "Hmm? What is this?" She suddenly found Rene sailing towards her. The blade clashed against Esme's hand, a boom sounding from the contact. Blood dripped onto blades of grass. "So you found me..." "Yes I found you." She pressed the blade deeper, more blood falling. "Did you really think that would work again?" A second blade formed in her hand before biting into Esme's side. Esme grinned. "Nope...my how you've grown." She disappears into a pool of blood, saturating the landscape. Rene put both blades down, breathing deeply as she dipped into her veil. She began ignoring the numerous taunts saturating the landscape, each attempting to draw out her wrath and make her loose her focus. "The Veil: Revelation." With that, her magic rippled over the landscape, cracks appearing all over the atmosphere before it shatters. However, it did not shatter once; no, it was twice, thrice. Four times, six times, eight times more....how many layers had this bastard of a mother conjured? Rene didn't know. Nor did she care, her magic crashing waves with her at its epicenter. Finally, the sounds of breaking glass and rumbling earth quieted. Enough for to catch the almost indiscernible hiss of a blade. She trapped it between two fingers, before breaking it into pieces. Her eyes closed as each fragment clattered to the ground. With that, her magic stretched taunt as she raised a forearm, blocking a dropkick. The ground cracked below her, fissures spreading like a web. The pressure disappeared. Th signature of magical flames rippled through her veil, before Rene decided it was time. As the blistering heat and its source engulfed the area, Renesmee away. Esme raised an eyebrow as she swiped her hand, causing the to dissipate. She pondered whether or not she should go through her . "Hmm....now where did she go..is this a game of hide and seek now?" She remembered the odd sensation she felt as if something was peeling away and destroying all of her fun. It proved mildly irritating; though it did have a magical feel.. The vampire coughed up blood. Feeling something sticking out of her gut. That was odd since there was no on-he smiled, even as more blood coated her chin. "Well, well, look at you...such fun we're having," she giggled, preparing to join in the hide and seek game. That is, until the invisible blade was driven deeper. Esme staggered back a bit, slightly confused about her magic not working. Yet finding her grin widening even as the world darkened, her laughter ringing in her ears even as she lost sensation in her body. Burning red irises were the last thing she saw before falling downwards. "Aw....that was so anti-climactic. I thought you were going to bury me in flames or burn me at the stake. Or maybe you still have love for your dear old mom??" Esme quipped, the darkness lifting ever so slightly as she could feel rage bubble in the woman. "You aren't my mother." The sword was driven ever, skewering Esme. Soon a second blade joined it, pinning the vampire to the ground, each imbued with light magic. A fitting countermeasure for a creature of the dark. "You don't even know what that word means." The assassin stood over the fallen figure, who continued to chuckle. Somehow, this proved more infuriating to Renesmee. Where was the shock, the indignation, the surprise? No, Esme was there, giggling like a child who had just found a new toy. Her own indignation began to show, seeing her mother's eye begin to clear, as her body twitched. "Oh ho ho, someone's a little peeved again. Did I make you mad dear? I do love you, love you like my own ch-" *SLAP*. The sound rang through the space, a shockwave buffeting the trees as the side of Esme's face crashed into the forest floor. A tremor ran through the earth while blood flowed from Esme's exposed cheek; a bit of bone could be seen. "I hate you. So, so very much." "And hate is just twisted admiration," Esme retorted, grinning, "Free as a bird I am while you are resigned to this 'horrible' fat-" Another slap cracked like a whip across the landscape, devastating the pretty face that infuriated Rene for so long. The steady pitter patter of blood caused Rene's fangs to grow, her hands changing into claws while Esme smiled, her face beginning to reconstruct itself as the veil slipped a bit more. Now, the vamp could see the change take place, even as Rene tried to repress it. "You're hungry aren't you..teeheehee, and wondering about something no?" "Shut up!!" Rene roared, before falling into silence, moving away as she tried forcing it down. "Your father was a count. The Count of Monte Cristo; you're nobility child." Esme fell into silence. Waiting. Rene froze, the revelation the distraction she needed. "What did you say?" she asked slowly, turning before ripping Esme off the ground. "Nobility silly; are you hard of hearing now?" Esme tried to fade away, only to be held fast by the assassin. "Where do you think you're going?" Rene asked, the veil pouring over Esme's form once more, "So you consumed a count?!?!!" "And now you're a countess," Esme responded cheekily, "you're welcome." She was then dropped like sack of potatoes, the ground cratering. Again, that infuriating scent crossed her nose. Rene opened and closed her hands slowly, finding them already in claw form as her fangs clicked into place once more. It didn't make sense to her; she had fed only a month ago, so why was this happening??? "Because you're a sweet-tooth girl. You take after your father in that regard..." Esme commented, as if reading Rene's mind. Indeed, the vampire's blood smelled sweet...almost too sweet. Tantalizingly sweet. As soon as Rene honed in on this attribute, it overwhelmed her mind, the assassin sinking into a hunter's crouch as she approached Esme once more. "Hungry? Dig in." And feast she did; a beast released from its cage. Fangs glinting as Rene moved in for the kill. Before stopping, as if someone tapped her on the shoulder. "It's not like you to give up so eas-" The sky was pitch black except for one bright, luminescent center. A meteor raining down like a shooting star as the fallen figure she was about to bite into dissipated. No time for the veil as it bore down on her..... "Tsk tsk...so close yet so far. You nearly had me there," came Esme's teasing voice from the skies above, "shame that it means nothing in the end; well, it was fun playing with you. Bye!!" It was clear that as enjoyable as it had been playing with her daughter for all those years, Esme's interest had waned. She needed something more stimulating now.....hmm, maybe she would visit that ramen place in Joya; she had heard good things about it. Not that Esme could eat the ramen; though the chefs must be just as delectable. Or maybe she'd pay Enca a visit; she could do with some witch-hunting. Though the coast was beautiful this time of year; many lovely, delicious people just waiting to be consumed. Then again, why limit herself to Ishgar? The northern continent of Giltena could be interesting; or she could head out west to Alakitasia. Strong opponents, strong magic, and most importantly strong blood. Just what she would need to topple an eyesore, for shits and giggles of course. Esme would fail to notice the meteor careening towards her like a battering ram, the concussive force from the redirection leveling the forest below. The collision lit up the sky, clearing it of any cloud cover. Night was falling. Renesmee winced, feet deep in a crater as Darkheart hummed with energy. Her hands barked at her while her muscled screamed. Yet a thrill went through her system. How many times now had this weapon saved her? Then again..it was a piece of herself. The fading rays of sun caused her to refocus; as did the hissing sound of an object in free fall. Plummeting to the world below, it met the ground with a deafening boom. Last Glares The sound roused Renesmee from her admiration, the woman covering the distance between herself and the new crater in milliseconds. Lying in its center was a charred body, one mangled seemingly beyond repair. Yet the face was undeniable, even its damaged state. If that wasn't enough of a touchstone, it was those red eyes, and hearty laughter. No longer limited to giggles. Rene remained incredulous as she slid down to the broken figure, its joyous sounds irritating to the ear. "How are you laughing at this time? You're on the ground, a wreck," the assassin snapped. "I mean, it's the first time I've been hit with one of my own attacks," Esme chortled in response, "though I should have known you'd have some ace like that up your sleeve. Teeheehee." "Besides, I have a gift for you," she dragged one lame arm across her frame, maneuvering one claw so it was dragged across her own neck. The mark welled red, sweet smelling blood pouring forth. "For my hungry little girl, now a woman." The rich crimson reflected the burning ardor of Rene's eyes as this took place, any shock giving way to indignation and consuming hatred. She didn't want this; what made Esme think this was ok? Was it impossible for this shitstain of a mother to die normally or with any dignity?? Her hands trembled, Darkheart clattering to the ground as she tried to turn away. Let Esme bleed out like a fool; unwanted and unloved. It's what she deserved right? Yet the frothy, red bubbles in the growing wound drew the assassin back. Her gaze turning downwards as air mixed with blood, watching the fallen vampire mouthing words. One hand snaked underneath Esme's head, tilting it upwards. Meanwhile, another would place itself on Es's upper back, cradling it. Then it happened; with that enchantingly sweet smell continuing to reach her nose, Rene found her resistance dissipate. So she bit down, her fangs sinking into Esme's open neck before feeding. Gulping down mouthful after mouthful, draining the vampire's body until nothing was left. "Love you," came the final whisper in Rene's ear. Then the area was silent once more. In her arms, a decrepit, meaningless husk; the ultimate deadbeat. Here she was, still holding on to it though. Rene didn't feel any elation with the loss of Es's jeering laughter, any relief from being spared that mocking tone. Just......empty. No; she did feel something. She felt ugly...no, that wasn't quite right either. She hadn't felt uglier than this moment. Did Rene achieve her aim? Yes. Her mother was dead...this time for good. No lies or last minute trickery; just an increasingly cold body in her arms, sucked dry of its contents. No better than her mother; she drained her like a snack just her mother had done to her father. Did that mean she inherited Esme's sins too? The corpse fell out of her hands, rolling away a bit as she stared at the blood caked on her palms. Rene fought the temptation to lick it, feeling the blood she had taken in merging with her own; Esme's blood running through her veins. Her hands started shaking again, the rest of her frame shuddering slowly as the gravity of what she did sunk in. Her ear-splitting wail shattered the night. The sound was enough to rouse Aethon from its stupor. Lethargic, the familiar gazed about its surroundings. The smell of burning wood assaulting its nose. A fire? No, there were no flames to be found. Yet, the trees were shriveled, burnt to a crisp by an errant hand. The continued wailing snapped Aethon to attention once more, its mind racing now as everything flooded back. Flying through the sky, red locks, touching down, then nothing. Wait; were did Renesmee go? She shou-the burning woods made sense now. As did the rest of the ruined landscape in the Thon's immediate vicinity. There was a fight; a big one. It began moving, deciding to follow the sound. Attempting to fly, a sharp pain would end that endeavor. The familiar realizing it was bleeding and that well...its right wing had seen better days. "So much for that" it thought before hopping along the ground, not enthused about it's means of travel but needing to move. Especially when the wailing cut off suddenly; it hopped along faster. What the familiar saw was a sight it could not have possibly prepared for. As it reached the edge of the crater, it picked out the assassin, seemingly unharmed but clothes in tatters. Even with the faded light of the moon, it see small traces of blood on the ground. The lifeless corpse of Esme lay a few feet away as Aethon picked upon on the faintest tremors through running through the assassin's body. It slid down a wall to move closer, realizing the shaking form of Rene was far more pronounced up close. However, what truly gave the familiar pause was the sight it saw when Rene's head snapped around, alerted to Aethon's presence by its noisy arrival; an immaculately beautiful face, too ornately created to be human. Blood coating her lips as tears streamed down its face. Blood that Aethon realized wasn't her own, blood that had been consumed. It took only look into those enchanting ruby irises to see the all-consuming self-loathing. Her magic signature changed too; its form more and more like redhead who haunted the assassin so. And was her hair lightening? The familiar hoped not, its expression stricken as Rene reached out a pleading hand. Aethon remained rooted in place. "What have you done....." Seeing the look her familiar gave her made Renesmee's heart drop like a stone. Her hand shrunk back as a shadow crossed her face. How could Rene explain what she had done with looking like some vile, incontrollable beast? A monster so easily goaded even when prepared for that goading. It didn't help when she looked down at herself, realizing she had changed, looking more and more like her. She almost hear that hated laughter while making this realization. Turns out, she wouldn't have to explain anything. "Well, she killed her mom for starters birdie; ate her too. Not really in the game plan but I suppose battles are like that." A voice commented from behind Aethon, startling the familiar. The bright night sky would reveal a tall, imposing figure with hair like moonlight, her crimson gaze betraying her amusement. The air around her appeared charged with power. "Now, I didn't ever expect to see her like this, but honestly it's fitting. Killed by her daughter, consumed as sustenance or revenge for everything she put her through. 'You sucked the life out of me? Well, I'll suck the life out of you'...fitting no?" The goddess walked closer, stepping past the familiar, who finally found the fortitude to move. It hopped over to Rene, sitting beside her. "Who are you and what do you want??" Rene asked, her voice quavering slightly. She attempted to muster some steel in her gaze, but failed. She watched the goddess's expression become ever the more bemused. "Who am I? Well..I'm a god for starters. Name's Ataecina; good to finally make your acquaintance properly. And what do I want? Well, my descendant not to kill herself for starters. Suicide's a nasty business; I doubt your feathered friend would enjoy seeing you lie cold on the ground." Rene paused, her blood running cold. "Descendant? Finally making a proper acquaintance? What are you talking about?" she demanded. "Well little girl, I'm your ancestor. Great-grandma if we're using human terms," Atae retorted cheekily, bending down so she'd be at eye level with the assassin. "Ever wondered how you kept avoiding death when we both know you should have kicked the can?" Rene's mouth opened and closed as her mind raced, recounting her near-death experiences. If what this woman said was true, how come she didn't remember her? "How am I supposed to know you are who you say you are?" she said finally, stalling as she half-heartedly reached for Aethon before retracting her hand. Once bitten twice shy as they say. "Well, do you want the fantastical proof or the boring one?" Atae asked, water lacing around her as the moon shone brightly upon her person. Her magic swelled in preparation, causing Rene to sweat as her sensory picked up on it. "Just explain how....how a 'god' like you led to a bloodsucking mongrel like me," Rene commented, more shame washing over her person. It was triggered by the preliminary show of opulence and power Atae seemed bursting with desire to give. "Aw, you're no fun..." the goddess started before clucking her tongue as self-loathing overtook her descendant once more, "Tut tut, none of that. I didn't come here to see you be a sobbing mess." She moves, gathering the young woman in her arms before resting Rene's head against her chest. "As for the story, it starts with my godly daughter; your grandmother." She bid the familiar to come closer, the three settling down in the space. "Your grandmother is my eldest child; a woman wise beyond her years as a guiding light with immense premonition skills. She's what humans would call a seer; even now you can find her in the sky." She guides Rene's face upwards, pointing the brightest spot in the sky: the North Star. "That is your grandma; Pandeia is her name and she's been guiding you for quite a bit now. Though I wish she wasn't so uptight sometimes," Atae noted, cracking a smile before turning serious. "Nevertheless, her heart yearns....her husband and brother was imprisoned by your great-grandfather and I, for falling to the dark. Black Magic, corruption, diabolical tendencies; a desire to experiment on his own beloved people. Harming his cherished sister and wife while tossing his younger brother aside; those were things we could not ignore. In some ways my daughter has never recovered from that day...the loss of her baby boy only magnifying things. She's had lovers but none of them stuck; they paled in comparison to what Onieros once was. Your mother was the result of one of those short rendezvouses." Rene listened before interrupting. "You still haven't explained how I came to be...this." Again, that hatred for what she was crept to the surface. "Patience Reny, I'll be there soon enough. Now where was I? Ah, yes...Esme." The sky seemed to darken a hair. "She was...a problem child. A demigod born of an ill-fated relationship, she lacked the supportive environment necessary to grow. Yet...she lacked something else; an understanding of consequences. At first, it was small things; things easily excusable because they were minute and the child was cute. However, as Esme grew, so did the instances. Stealing, blackmailing, kidnapping, obstruction. She didn't understand the pain or the despair she caused. Eventually, I gave my daughter an ultimatum; reason with Esme or risk her daughter being destroyed. It finally galvanized her; but by the time she reached her estranged child, Esme was nowhere to be found." "So the game of hide and seek began. Occasionally we'd see snippets of her, or catch wind of rumors, but we couldn't find anything concrete. It took me centuries to find any pattern to her fragmented trail, never mind discovering that she had forsaken her demigod heritage to become a vampire," Atae sighs before seeing Rene staring at her. "Oh that's right, you wouldn't know. Your mother is actually somewhere around 300 yrs old. Nothing to compared to my age but to a human? A dusty tome." Aethon spoke as an earlier statement by Atae troubled it. "If you and her grandmother are gods, how did she evade you for so long and so easily?" "I never said it was easy, don't sell me short. But she did manage well that snot-nosed brat...as for how she did it, it has to do with your abilities Rene. While Deia and I aren't completely sure when it took place, Esme gained an inverse of Pandeia's abilities. Whereas Pan has a form of omniscient sight, Esme has an imperfect form of omnipotent hiddenness. A trait she passed onto you...." A little piece of Rene broke as Atae said this, realizing even her magic, the one she had relied on and honed for so long, was not necessarily her own. No, it came from that hated woman, probably laughing at Rene from whatever cesspit in hell they dropped her in. She moved back, placing several feet of space between herself and the goddess. "So she has her hands in even that. Is there nothing my own? Oh wait, I forgot, I made a familiar so I wouldn't talk myself into madness. A familiar who probably sees me as the monster I've always been. Twisted, nefarious little me. Where were you anyway oh haloed ancestor? Sitting on your behind bemoaning your missed chance at executing Es-me? Oh maybe playing cards, or prancing around. WHERE WERE YOU?" her voice built in pitch, becoming increasing hysterical as she backed up further before sinking to her knees. "I didn't know you existed. Not until you fought your mother for the first time. Not until you almost died." Rene stopped. "You. Didn't. Know?" "I told you already; your mom can hide from Pandeia's detection. You have a derivative of that skill; so her carrying you would be double the protection. Even after you were born your skill obscured you from our view. It was luck, the firefight you two generated, and your luminescent rage which allowed me to find you, albeit in piss-poor shape." "Why...didn't you stay with me? Shelter me? At least help me find good people..." Rene's voice was small. "Would any of that have mattered?" Atae countered, "No, it wouldn't have. You had your mission; everything else was secondary. No amount of sugarcoating, friendship, or concerned love was going to deter you from that; if anything you would have snapped at whoever tried. Anything that didn't benefit you in finding and killing your former guildmates or ending your mother was pointless. It didn't matter if you drove yourself to the same psychotic space Esme inhabited; as long as her and every assassin you met died you were satisfied. Never did you concern yourself with an after; no, as far as you knew, there would be no after. Did you ever tell Aethon you planned on committing suicide after all this?" The biting words she was about to say died on her lips. Why did this random ancestor have to be right? She imagined the few instances when people had tried to reach out, only to be brutally rejected. Rene was good at taking on roles when it came to her assassination work, but anything relationship outside of it was non-existent. Even Aethon, who now stared at her in utter horror, didn't count in the assassin's mind. Rene had made the familiar in a fit of loneliness of after all; can you have a friendship with something you made for that purpose? She didn't think so...even if she enjoyed the familiar's company. "You can't be serious....tell me this goddess is joking," Aeth started, seeing nothing but guilt in the assassin's moonlit expression, "How could you??!! What happens to me? I turn into some object? That won't erase my memory of you idiot; all I'll be is some sad little thing with a bunch of thoughts and nowhere to go." It took a deep breath as tears soaked its feathers. "Besides, do you think your godly kin would just let you off yourself? You wouldn't let her commit suicide right?" The goddess's silence only furthered Aethon's agitation. "Are you kidding me? She needs love!" As to further this point, it wrested the dhampir from Atae's grasp, surprising Rene. She was quickly enveloped by the bird's wings. Aeth's tears dampened the top of the young woman's head. "But don't you hate me too? I'm just a bloodsucker who made you in a fit of alienation," Rene started before laughing bitterly, "Who am I kidding? Could hate me even if you wanted to. You're not wired tha-" SLAP. Rene found her head turned sideways, fresh blood coating her lip and cheek from the wing. "Don't be stupid; there are several things I despise. How you keep pushing people away when they try to help you; how you think mutilating yourself is alright if it makes up for those string of murders. How you're fine with becoming a psychopath if it means you can kill your sociopathic mom. There's when you wallow in so much self-hatred and self-pity you think suicide is the answer too; or did you forget that already? You won't let anyone help you unless it led to what you wanted. Sound familiar?" The bird's agitation boiling over into something else, as it tired of this game. Rene could feel more laughter bubbling in her mind. She couldn't even make an unconditional friend right; it was clear to her Aethon was at its wits end. However, the last biting remark caused bile to rise in the back of her throat. Moving away from the two figures, she retched, her chest heaving as she spewed what little she had eaten. Bent over the pile of vomit, she straightened slightly, not facing Atae and Aethon. "That's why I need to die; I don't want to become a new...Esme after finally killing the bitch. I have bad blood, bad karma, bad everything. I must go to whatever hell awaits me...." "Are you hard of hearing? That's why we're here. To help you not be her; to help you be yourself. Find your own life, your own calling," Aethon continued in earnest before hearing Atae laugh. "Jeez, I've never seen someone so opposed to their own happiness. Do you think you'll earn a gold star in the afterlife for being so self-sacrificing? Let me clue you in; you won't. The pity-party is getting old fast; if you want to die so badly I can send you packing right now. Since you've completed what you set out to do no?" Ataecina quipped, raw magic power charging in her palm. "No....I haven't actually...I still have something to do," Rene started slowly, remembering the promise she made to Aethon; and the chat with the Mr. Stubborn. "Oh? Are you sure? Did you forget something?" Atae said, pressing the orb of energy closer. She ignored Aethon's distress as the familiar hopped over to Rene's side once more. "Maybe you remembered a certain boy. Charming lad he was; so terribly stubborn though....that dragon really needs to learn how to raise a child." Rene's head snapped around, her listlessness evaporating. "What? Are you talking about...him?" "Maybe...is his name taboo or something? Tetsuya..say it with me..Tetsuya. We had a nice talk about the birds and the bees while you two were out.If I didn't know any better, I would say he was looking to bed you. Some warm cuddle love in the sheets to melt a maiden's hea-" she stopped as she felt a bubbling fury arise from her audience. "Well, well. Did he not tell you that we met and talked? It was a great conversation; all sorts of wonderful happenings...that he would keep such things from you though...tsk tsk. Perhaps I read him wrong; entrusting such valuable information," Atae said, smiling internally as she saw Renesmee rise to her feet. "What. Did. You. Tell him?" Rene spat. "Just some life adages. I mean, I didn't tell him anything like your swords being made from your soul. I think..." Atae watched the woman's wrath increase incrementally. Well, at least Rene wasn't moping anymore so that was an improvement. "Someone looks a little hangry..now before you start foaming at the mouth and flying full steam ahead to his location, I believe you have a promise to keep to the friendly unfriendly feathered familiar of yours." Rene snarled in response, the goddess's cheeky expression further infuriating the woman. "Look, if you don't have anything helpful to say don't say an-" she fell silent at the reminder. It seems Rene hadn't solved her anger issues after all if it was that easy to forget the promise she made. She turned to Aethon before closing the small distance between them, her anger fizzling out as she thought about what the familiar had done for her. "Aethon...I know you and I have had disagreements as of late, but if you still want that form...I can give it to you now." Her mind recalled all the times the familiar was forced to loiter outside as individuals felt 'uncomfortable' with a talking animal. Aethon shifted, directing a grateful gaze towards the goddess for temporarily defusing the woman's volatile temper. "Good, I will take it. You need someone reliable by your side, not some goddess who swoops in only when you're at death's door, or a greedy male pig," it responded, using these accusations to mask its excitement. The goddess would pretend to faint from the blow before watching what took place next. "Is there any thing you want specifically?" Rene asked before being handed an image. She half-wondered how Aetho had stored it before shrugging Memorizing its contents, she willed her magic to life, noticing how easily it came when called; a tidal wave disguised as an eager puppy. She tried not to think about the reason for the change. Once manifested, the ethernano would wrap around Aethon, solidifying into a corporeal mass. "Deus forma." As soon as she uttered these words, the blob of obscuring ethernano with stiffen before being remolded, taking the hidden Aethon with it. Details appeared one by one, as human legs, arms and torsos distinguished themselves from the rest. Then came the hair, curves, and shape, taking an androgynous entity and making it female. Colors appeared as well, the waist length hair becoming a sandy blonde and blue-green eyes opening to the world for the first time. The remaining magic would be sucked inside the new body as fair skin revealed itself. Rene took a knee as the spell completed, feeling the magic drain from such a spell. At least she didn't fall unconscious and become bedridden this time; baby steps. "Well well, looks like someone has skill in Enchantment; though you really need to practice more. It helps no one if you pass out or threaten to pass out," Atae quipped before staring at the new Aethon, "aren't you a cutie, better throw some clothes on before you turn all the guys into horndogs." She snapped her fingers, cladding the new woman in some shorts and a t-shirt. "Better." Aethon wobbled a bit as the being examined, its-, no, herself. The bird turned woman tried wrapping her mind around her new existence. For starters, its-no, her senses were duller. Is this what humans dealt with? No wonder they seemed to fumble around a lot..she tried focusing on Rene, noting her vision wasn't quite as crisp. Her agitation prompting her eyes to change as she subconsciously switched to a "bird's eye view". "There we go..." The woman clicked her teeth in annoyance at Atae's teasing before marveling at the sensation. "Don't you have better things to do? You're supposed to be a god yet you're here like some busybody," Aeth said while running a hand across her frame. She rocketed forward unsteadily as she saw Rene take a knee, sweat beading on the woman's forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked, wincing at her high tone as she helped Renesmee to her feet. Aethon failed to miss the withering glare Rene leveled at the audacious goddess. "I'm fine, thanks," Rene said, her temper bubbling once more as Ataecina giggled. "Are you really ready for a tussle with the lightning boy though? You seem quite...fatigued; I wouldn't want you breaking a nail," Atae responded, watching her descendant's eyes deepen to an angry bloodred, pupils shrinking to slits as her magic kicked up. "Now there's the fighting spirit I know and love. I believe you have a date with this Tetsuya character. Or...are you going to let him off scot-free?" Rene breathed deeply. She tapped Aethon on the shoulder, causing the woman to turn. "You can transform back to your bi-" no sooner had Rene spoke than Aethon shifted, plopping onto the ground in her feathered form. Rene heard an audible sigh of relief from the bird. "Get on." Rene paused after sliding onto Aethon's back. As she turned to the direction of Tetsuya's homeland, however, she had one more question for the god turned ancestor. "Are you any better than her?" The question was barbed with barely contained indignation. Not waiting for an answer, the two took off. Atae watched them go. "Well, I didn't let you die, whereas she left you to die. So that ought to count for something," she murmured, certain Rene didn't hear. Once they were no more than a dot in the sky, Ataecina turned her attention to her dead granddaughter. Drained of the blood that assured her flowering beauty and infallible youth, the corpse now took on vampiric features while appearing haggard and elderly. "Well, seems your child won, against all odds. No doubt a part of you was perversely proud when she killed you, turning you into nothing more than a midnight snack. That's what you did to her father right?" Atae questioned the dead body before shaking her head. Sitting down in front of it, she contemplated what to do with it. Crushing it to pieces or burying it in the deepest depths of the ocean might be nice...then again, that was effort; effort she had no plans investing in a bitch of a descendant. Making a grave was out of the question too; that would be too celebratory, even if unmarked. Then she heard the sound of coyotes. A dark smile manifested on her expression. "Well, there's one use for you yet; I suppose it's fitting too given all the shit you slung at your own child." She stretched, angling the moonlight so it would catch the coyotes' attention, drawing them to the area. Atae waited until the panting sounds of the scavengers were close before standing. "Bye bitch." The goddess faded into a ray of moonlight, leaving the disheveled husk to the birds. Category:GA Complete